Querida, ¡no es lo que parece!
by Kimi to Deatte Kara
Summary: Colección de oneshots. Oneshot 1: El día en que Ginji engañó a Ban: Abuelito Ban, ¿por qué tus cuernos son tan grandes?


**Título:** El día en que Ginji engañó a Ban.

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers no me pertenece y dudo que Ayamine y Yuya me regalen los derechos algún día (aunque con una ilustración dedicada me basta). No gano absolutamente nada por esto salvo la satisfacción de haber vencido el miedo escénico que me daba.

**Clasificación:** Apto para todo el público (eso creo).

**Género**: ¿Humor? Se puede clasificar como estupidez mental si quieren. También un poquito de "Boys' love" (Para las malas lenguas, "Yaoi")

**Parejas:** Ban X Ginji, ¿? X Ginji (¡OH!).

**Anotaciones:** Para este drabble utilicé los nombres provistos por los juegos de Gameboy Advance de Get Backers. El drabble fue estrictamente corregido con Microsoft Word así como también con el diccionario de la Real Academia Española.

_Este fic va especialmente dedicado a Hikari y Akari por amenazarme de muerte, y por ende, volver a inspirarme para escribir huevadas; y a Vanina porque me dio una idea sobre Paul (además porque tenía ganas de decirte públicamente que aprobarás los exámenes y mil gracias por hacerme de Beta Reader)._

---------------------------------

**El día en que Ginji engañó a Ban**

Érase una vez hace muchísimo, pero muchísimo tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, una princesa que soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul y ser rescatada de la torre en la que vivía.

Pero bueno, de ellos no vamos a hablar así que ignórenlos.

Era uno de esos hermosos días de primavera de los que solo había uno cada dos semanas: El cielo estaba hecho un mar de esponjosas nubes que de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando uno ya se había dado por vencido y decidido que otro día tomaría sol, dejaban ver el sol radiante de la temporada; alguno que otro pájaro charlatán hacía comentarios acerca del cálido y clima, y de tanto en tanto florecían unos dos o tres florcillas en el pasto.

En una calle tranquila, en la que muy pocas personas solían transitar, estaba el Honky Tonk; pero en comparación con el día en sus interiores había mucha, pero mucha agitación.

Tras una misión fallida en la recuperación de un Poodle con más personalidad que Lassie, Ban y Shido seguían manteniendo la misma acalorada discusión que surgió apenas el perrito los dejó estancados en los tubos de ventilación: el otro carecía de cerebro/hombría y tenía la culpa de todo lo sucedido.

- Al parecer seguirán peleando por un rato largo, Jefe – Comentó Natsumi un poco preocupada por los Get Backers. Aunque más preocupada por el piso que había encerado unos ratos antes de que llegarán los dos iracundos personajes. Sería una pena tener que lustrarlo de nuevo.

Paul, ante las palabras de la camarera, hizo un breve ademán para 'examinar' la situación. Nada por aquí, nada por allá, Paul volvió a retomar su usual lectura. Ya tenía planeado su escarmiento para con los Get Backers y el chico recuperador: pagarían los platos rotos, las mesas rotas, lustrarían los pisos de nuevo y le pagarían la cuenta con creces. Sí, así y solo así escarmentarían de una vez por todas.

Pero a medida que la discusión se tornaba más tonta, ya que ambos participantes andaban cortos de insultos en el momento, Paul pudo notar un detalle bastante inusual: Ginji no estaba tratando de separar a sus queridos amigos. Es más, Ginji no estaba en el rango de vista de Paul.

- Ustedes dos – Paul se dirigió a los bichos histéricos que estaban a tres menos diez de llevar las cosas al plano de la pelea tipo 'Los Tres Chiflados' y de un simple escobazo los dejó de patitas en plena calle ante la mirada atónita de los transeúntes.

- Natsumi, si insisten en entrar amenázalos con ponerlos a lavar los platos usando mamelucos rosas – Ordenó Paul, quien ya había dejado el diario en el bar y se disponía a buscar al niño bonito de los cabellos dorados – Y si aún entran, diles que también saldrán a barrer así –

Dicho y hecho, tomándose las cosas un poco a pecho, Paul se encaminó al cuarto de empleados porque obviamente Ginji no se encerraría en el baño. Ya lo había hecho una vez y el resultado fue catastrófico, por no decir que en su intento de salir por la ventana se quedó estancado en el inodoro en su forma chibi. Menudo niño.

Iba Paul a abrir la puerta cuando pudo escuchar una voz susurrante que venía de adentro de la habitación. Despacio, pero muy despacio para que quien adentro de la habitación estaba no lo escuchase, él abrió la puerta.

Su intuición había sido la correcta, Ginji estaba en la habitación de los empleados, sentado sobre una banca tapando con la mano su boca y el auricular del celular que Makube X le había regalado.

A cualquiera le hubiese parecido una escena normal, pero a Paul, cuyo lado sensible de figura paterna sustituta de una familia medio loca estaba siempre a flote, la situación le era sospechosa. No porque Ginji estuviese tratando de esconder lo que decía, tampoco porque se apartó del lado de Ban, sino porque su voz sonaba nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas con un femenino color carmesí. Y eso era bastante inusual en el chico.

Decidiendo optar por sacar a la luz las cosas de forma poco dramática, Paul volvió al bar para pretender leer su periódico y así buscar el momento oportuno para charlar con Ginji.

Poca fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Ban y Shido peleando por quien lavaba los platos más rápido y quien se veía 'Gorshdo' con el mameluco rosa.

- Ban-chan, Shido-nii, Natsu-chan, Jefe, me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos luego! – Los aludidos lograron escuchar antes de ver salir a un pequeño rayo amarillo del Honky Tonk sin ser capaces de decir una sola palabra.

- Vaya Jefe, ¡Ginji-san si que tenía prisa! – Natsumi observó desde la ventana a la que había corrido, viendo desde ella como un pequeño chibi iba a todo lo que daba por las calles, haciendo que la gente se corriese.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ginji? – Se preguntó Shido en voz alta.

- Deben de habérsele pegado tus pulgas de mantenido, chico mono – Ban replicó con un gruñido

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! -

- ¡Lo que escuchaste, MANTENIDO BUENO PARA NADA ENTRENADOR DE PICHOS DE TERCERA! -

- ¡SERPIENTE TARADA! – Shido refunfuñó mientras elevaba sus manos enjabonadas, amenazando con empezar una guerra de burbujas y platos rotos, aunque seguramente, como la anterior, terminaría en puro palabrerío.

- Ustedes dos – Paul les llamó la atención, a lo que ambos chicos se quedaron más duros que el hielo. Se les notaba que temían terminar barriendo las calles usando semejantes disfraces. - Ustedes dos – Retomó con la misma dureza – Sigan a Ginji, tengo la corazonada de que se va a perder… De nuevo – 'Mintió' Paul. La verdad era que no quería alertar a Ban por un par de dudas infundamentadas, sabía que entre ambos había algo más que una simple amistad. Además, si resultaba ser nada igual tendrían que buscarlo. Ginji tenía tanta orientación como brújula en el Polo.

- ¡Ah! – Interrumpió antes de que Ban pudiese hablar de precios y de que Ginji estaría bien y otras cosas – Rápido que aún tienen platos que lavar y un piso que pulir para pagar los destrozos que me hicieron, ¿o se los agregó en la cuenta? - Y como Ban no gustaba de agregar dinero a la cuenta y Shido no gustaba deber dinero, se fueron corriendo como rayos igual que Ginji.

- ¡Y no me pierdan los mamelucos que los acabo de bordar! – Gritó Natsumi antes de se perdiesen en el horizonte.

----

Encontrar a Ginji no fue fácil. O más bien dicho, fue bastante fácil pero las continuas peleas entre los muchachos sobre quien se veía peor con los mamelucos habían hecho de la tarea algo sumamente difícil. Fue gracias a la ayuda de una rata que pudieron dar con él, bueno, con una idea general de donde podría estar él: la fortaleza ilimitada.

Por qué habría ido a parar allí tenía varias teorías, y ninguna de ellas satisfacía plenamente a Ban. Jamás le había gustado la fortaleza y sus personajes, o más bien dicho, jamás le habían agradado los amigos de Ginji, en especial el chico mono y el de las computadoras. Kadsuki, bueno, solo porque de vez en cuando él les compraba una pizza zafaba, pero solo hasta que la pizza se acabase.

Una nueva información provista por un cuervo mala onda de la Fortaleza les dio el paradero acertado, y tras Ban así saberlo sintió que las cosas marchaban peor de lo que esperaba.

----

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Ginji aquí? – Ban se preguntó para sus adentros cuando vio el edificio donde vivía el farmaceuta Gen. Si Ginji estuviese lastimado él sería el primero en saberlo, jamás se habían guardado secretos, ni antes ni después de ser novios.

¿Tal vez le pasaba algo que él no quería contarle? Algo más privado, quizás personal, algo que no debía conocer… No, no podía ser, siempre habían sido honestos y…

Y la mirada estupefacta del chico mono hacia ese edificio y su cara sonrojada como tomate le decían a vivos gritos que él, gracias a sus instintos animales, podía escuchar algo que realmente no debía estar escuchando. Algo que solo debía quedarse a puertas cerradas.

Ban sintió como una fuerte presión le apretaba el pecho, de esa clase de presiones que no vienen por enfermedad o por accidente, sino por un dolor emocional bastante grande. El hecho de que Ginji, porque era obvio ya que los sonidos venían de ese edificio casi deshabitado del que Shido no podía apartar los ojos, fuera el causante de ese dolor hacía las cosas más insufribles.

Pero algo de esperanza Ban tenía, y era esa misma esperanza la que le decía no sacar conclusiones previas a la confrontación, que debía subir esas escaleras para corroborar sus sospechas. Y ni lento ni perezoso las subió de a dos peldaños por vez, con Shido siguiéndolo detrás, tal vez para detenerlo o tal vez para saber si eso era verdad. Sinceramente, a Ban no le importaba.

----

Llegar hasta el apartamento donde Ren vivía fue el viaje más largo que Ban hizo en su vida. Por cada peldaño que subía sentía como si diez más se añadieran a las escaleras, y que por cada metro que recorría otros veinte se le sumaban. Y lo más desconcertante para él era que por cada piso que subía los ecos producidos por los tubos para tirar la basura hacían que los gimoteos de Ginji se escuchasen aún más fuertes.

Si el llegar le fue insufrible, el quedarse frente a esa puerta dubitativo le fue aún más. Si abría la puerta la puerta y se encontraba a Ginji en los brazos de otra persona (lo más posible era que se tratará de Ren, porque si era Gen se moría del asco ahí mismo) se le partiría el corazón, pero si la dejaba cerrada y realmente lo que creía pasaba entonces su relación con Ginji sería toda una mentira.

- Ban – El hecho de que Shido lo estuviese llamando por su nombre solo afianzaba más el temor que sentía – Es mejor no saber algunas cosas – Sentenció su archi-enemigo con la expresión más suave que jamás creyó verle. En efecto, a cada palabra suya su temor se afianzaba aún más.

- Si quieres irte a lavar platos, Mantenido, puedes hacerlo, yo me quedo – Respondió tratando de mantener las apariencias, su mano descansando en el picaporte de esa puerta que lo separaba de la verdad.

De repente los gemidos que habían podido escuchar se terminaron y un bochinche que se asemejaba a una fiesta típicamente japonesa se escuchaba en el lugar.

Acercando la oreja a la puerta los sonidos se volvieron más claros.

- ¡Gracias Jubei! Ahora me siento más relajado – Decía Ginji con su típica vocecita chillona de cuanto se convertía en chibi. – ¡Estoy súper bien! -

Si no fuese porque tenían que mantener las apariencias (aunque mucho ya no podían con esos mamelucos) Shido y Ban se hubiesen desplomado en el piso suspirando por la alegría. Flor de idiota, pegándole esos sustos a Ban y Shido, ya vería el enano, cuando lo agarrasen…

- Raitei – La voz de Jubei se pudo escuchar no muy clara pero lo suficiente para saber que era él quien hablaba – Aún no hemos terminado -

- Pero… Pero… Jubei… - La voz del chibi había perdido ya toda la alegría y demostraba cierto temor que habían alertado mínimamente a Ban y Shido. Si es que Jubei lo tenía que volver alfiletero, no importaba, Ginji les había pegado tal susto que un poquito de sufrimiento no molestaba. Al menos Ban ya no temía, con el frígido cegatón ese nada podía pasar.

- Raitei, bájate los pantalones y la ropa interior y luego recuéstate boca abajo en la camilla, es una orden – Pudieron escuchar a Jubei decir con la más seria (y ¿seductora?) de las voces, haciendo que ambos curiosos se quedaran helados en el mismo lugar. ¿Habían escuchado lo que creían haber escuchado?

- Pero… Pero… Jubei, la camilla está muy fría…. Y…. Y… - lloriqueó Ginji - ¿Puedo sentarme en tus piernas? Están más calentitas y son más cómodas, y… y…. y… ¡ES MI PRIMERA VEZ Y TENGO MIEDO! ;O; ¡NO QUIERO, JUBEI! ;O; -

- Sé que es tu primera vez Raitei, te trataré bien, muy bien – Jubei respondió. – Ahora ven – Y palmoteo su regazo. O al menos eso creían los dos hombres estupefactos que estaban afuera. Aún sus cerebros no procesaban la información de Jubei sonando seductor. Era como pensar que Akabane horneaba galletitas con forma de ositos para los nenes de un jardín de infantes. Imposible de mezclar.

Y solo cuando el penoso grito de "- ¡Ah Jubei, duele! ¡Dame todo ya! ¡No sigas, por favor, Jubei! -" hizo eco en cada sección de la fortaleza ilimitada y tres cuartos de Japón fueron Shido y Ban capaces de hacer que sus neuronas hicieran sinopsis.

- ¡GINJI, NO! – Gritó Ban al mismo tiempo que arrancaba la puerta con la pared y los caños de un solo tirón, y que Shido invocase a más bestias que un zoológico todo solo para salvar a su querido Ginji.

Menuda fue la sorpresa que se llevaron con la escenita ante sus ojos: Ginji, con sus típicos calzones de vaquita colgando de sus piernas de chibi, apuntaba con el culo al norte mientras descansaba sobre el regazo de Jubei; este último los miraba con su usual cara de pared recién pintada mientras seguía apretando el extremo de la jeringa de la inyección para la gripe.

Ahora el doctor entendía porque siempre Gen hacía las visitas a domicilio.

Fin.

---------------------------------

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi drabble.

Dejen sus críticas, comentarios e insultos en la ventanilla por favor.

Muchísimas gracias.


End file.
